


Tank's Girl

by jysellahorn22



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysellahorn22/pseuds/jysellahorn22
Summary: What happens when Tank and Stephanie get together personally? How will Ranger react.





	1. The Beginning

My name is Stephanie Plum I am a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie at Vincent’s Bonds and right now I am looking at my apartment up in flames. I just got out in time to see it up in smoke. I see Tank running toward me and he then put his arms around me.   
“What happened?” He asked.  
“There was a bomb in my apt. I saw it and ran there is nothing left. Rex is even gone.” I said with tears in my eyes.   
“With Ranger in the wind you can stay with me if you want?” Tank said to her.  
“Thanks Tank I would love to stay with you” Stephanie said.  
Then all of a sudden she spots Morelli, walking up to Tank’s SUV.  
“Great just what I need.” Stephanie said to Tank.  
Steph rolled down her window.  
“Cupcake what happened?” Morelli asked.  
“I am not sure, I heard this ticking and then all of a sudden my kitchen went up in smoke and I went out my window down the fire escape. Rex is gone.” Steph told Morelli.

“You can stay with me you don’t have to stay with this baboon. “ Morelli told her.  
“Thanks but I don’t think that is a good idea Morelli I rather stay with Tank.” Steph said and then she rolled up the window.  
“Please Tank get me out of here?” Stephanie said.  
“Not a problem” Tank said and then they drove a way.

When they got to Tank’s house he pushed a button and the garage door opened up.   
“You live here, how many rooms are there?” Stephanie asked as she looked out of the window in the garage that had a view of a pond.

“Four bedrooms and two baths.” Tank said and then added “come on let me show you the rest of it. “

Steph was still teary eye from losing Rex. So she sat on the couch and cried more.  
Tank sat next to her and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and said, “It will be all right, we can start looking for another place for you when you are ready and I have a question what is going on with you Morelli and Ranger?” Tank asked her.  
“Nothing Ranger is in the wind again and he does not want a relationship. And Morelli is a prick because he cheated on me when we dated so I try to avoid him as much as possible” Steph said to Tank.  
Tank then picked up one of his new kittens and gave it to Steph to hold.  
“she is so soft, I could hold him forever. Why do you ask about Morelli and Ranger?” Steph asked Tank.  
“I have to be honest with you, I have liked you from day one, and I hated the way Ranger and Morelli treat you. You deserve better than that.” Tank said   
“You really like me, what about Lula?” Stephanie asked.  
“Lula is crazy all she wanted me to do was marry her and have sex with her. I told her no that I wanted to take it slow but she was so persistent that I had to break it off with her. Like I said she is crazy.” Tank then shook his head and looked at Stephanie.  
“That sounds like Lula, and I like you too Tank I just did not want to say anything because of Ranger and how he might react.” Stephanie told him.  
“Well how about I take you out for dinner on my next day off and we can get to know each other better.” Tank asked her.  
“I would like that” Then all of a sudden she yawned.   
He got up from the couch and then went to his room and grabbed one of his t shirts.   
“Here you can wear this tonight and then I will give you one of my credit cards and you can buy some clothes tomorrow.” Tank said and then he handed her one of his t-shirts.  
“Thanks Tank” Stephanie said and then kissed Tank on the cheek.  
“No problem take one of the guestrooms use it as long as you like too.” Then Tank went into his bedroom and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Bombing  
The next morning, Tank dropped Stephanie at her car.  
“I will see you later tonight, I will be home probably before Six PM and then we can have something to eat.” Tank said to her.

“Tank I don’t cook so there better be something that is microwaveable in that fridge of yours.” Stephanie said back to him.  
“Don’t worry there is, hey come here for a minute.”  
“What do you want now?” Steph said so she leaned in and then Tank kissed her on the lips.  
“I will see you later” Then he drove off.  
Steph just watched him leaving her with her mouth hanging open.  
She went to her car and opened her door and then she heard this loud boom and she went flying through the air and then she was out cold.  
Tank had just gotten to work when Lester came running up to him.  
“Tank there has been an accident, a bomb went off in Steph’s car she is at Mercy General Hospital and the ER doctor wants to talk to you.”  
Tank felt his legs give out on him, but he turned around and ran to his truck and drove to Mercy General Hospital.  
As soon as he got there he rushed to the ER.  
“I am Pierre Sherman I heard you have Stephanie Plum here I want to speak to her doctor.”  
Tank saw the ER doctor come out.  
“Mr. Sherman I am Dr. Emma Miss Plum has a bad concussion and is unconscious and also has a broken left arm. We are treating her and then she will be admitted at least until she wakes up.”  
“Can I go see her?” Tank asked.  
“Of course I will take you to her.” Then Dr. Emma led Tank to Stephanie.  
When Tank saw her he almost cried. She was in a hospital gown, had scratches on her face, a big lump on her head and her left arm was in a cast.  
He walked up to her bed and sat down next to her and then he took her hand in his.  
“Baby, please wake up” Tank said with a cracked voice.  
All of a sudden Tank’s cell phone rang.  
He pulled himself together and said, “What”  
“Steph’s car is toast we are trying to see if we can get finger prints off the bomb but so far we got nothing. How is she?” Hector asked.  
“She is unconscious and has a broken arm and some scrapes on her face. You find this guy and then tell me, he is mine you understand that” Tank yelled over the phone.   
“Yes, sir understood.” Hector said and then he hung up.  
Tank just looked at her and kissed her forehead. Then he called her family.  
Her dad picked up on the first ring.  
“Mr. Plum this is Tank from Rangemen there has been an accident and Stephanie is in the hospital, she is unconscious and has a broken arm but otherwise she is all right she will be admitted and when I have a room number I will let you know where she is at Mercy General Hospital.”  
“I am on my way” Frank said and then he hung up.  
Tank then hung up his cell phone and the nurse came in and said, “We will be taking her to room 330 on the third floor you can follow us there if you would like.”  
“Yes, I would like that” Tank said and then he left with Stephanie and the nurse.  
Tank stood outside the room until the nurse left and then he went in. He was still in shock about the bombing and he wanted answers and fast. But for now he would stay with Stephanie and be there when she woke up.  
Steph’s dad Frank came in to see her.  
“What happened?” Frank asked.  
“There was a bomb and she went flying through the air.” Tank said.  
“She will be all right but she has to wake up and I will be there when she does.” Tank told him.  
“Why don’t you go get some food or something and I will call you when she wakes up.” Tank added to Frank.  
“You will catch the man who did this right?” Frank asked Tank.  
“Yes sir, I promise you that” Tank said and then Frank and Tank shook hands and Frank left Stephanie in Tank’s care.

Tank stayed there for three days and then Stephanie started to groan.  
Tank came by her bed and knelt down by her head.  
“Steph please baby talk to me.” Tank said.  
“What happened?” She as sleepily.  
“There was a bomb in your car and you went flying and hit the pavement. You were unconscious and have a broken left arm and a few scratches on your face but other than that you will be fine and you will heal.” Tank said while touching her curls.  
“You look like hell Tank did you get any sleep at all?” Steph asked him.  
“I got some but I did not leave your side, all of Rangemen is looking for the bomber and when they find him he will have to answer to me.” Pierre said to Steph.  
“Now don’t do anything stupid that will get you in trouble Pierre. I am not worth it.” Stephanie said to him.  
“OH you are totally worth it now please rest baby.” Pierre said to her.  
“I will as long as you go home and get some sleep.” Stephanie said to him.  
“I will but I am leaving Lester here to keep guard. I am afraid that someone might try to finish the job.” Tank said.  
“Fine just go and get some sleep Pierre.” Stephanie replied to him.  
Then Tank kissed her softly on the lips and then went home to get some rest.  
The next day he got a call saying that Stephanie was being released so he got up and dressed and went to get her.  
When he got there he saw her standing up with Lester by her side.  
“Hey Tank guess who is ready to go home.” Lester said with a smile.  
“Glad to hear that” Tank said and looked her over.  
“Come on baby lets go get you some food and then shopping for fresh clothes.” Tank said  
“Sounds like a plan to me” Stephanie said and then they walked out of the hospital and went shopping.  
While they were shopping they both bumped into Lula.  
“Hey there white girl where have you been staying sense your apartment got blown up?”  
“At Tank’s house” Stephanie told her.  
“What? Why would you stay at his house when there is a no touch rule with Ranger going on.” Lula shouted at her.  
“A what rule!” Stephanie said.  
“Tank what is she talking about” Stephanie said to him.  
“When Ranger first met you he told the Ranger crew that no body but him could touch you or date you.” Tank told her  
“Is he insane, I am not his” and then she kissed Tank in front of Lula.  
“Lula moved in just then and separated them and then slapped Stephanie across the face.  
“What are you doing Ranger is yours Tank is my man.” Lula shouted right in front of Tank.  
“I am not your man Lula, we broke up and I am dating Stephanie now so get over yourself. Come on baby let’s get you some clothes.” Then Tank took Steph’s hand and they left Lula in a state of shock.  
“Tank are we really dating?” Stephanie asked him.  
“I would like to if you feel comfortable with me” Tank told her.  
“Yes, I would love to date you too.” Stephanie said and then she hugged him.  
They then went to a jewelry store and Tank had her pick a bracelet out and he had it engraved with: “To my baby girl from Pierre.”  
“Tank I love it thank you will you put it on me?” Steph asked.  
“I would be honored.” Then he put the bracelet on her and he kissed her.


	3. Tank Takes Care of Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Tank takes care of Stephanie when she is injured

Chapter 3" Tank takes care of Stephanie  
Tank woke up in his bed alone the next morning. He walked out to the living room and saw all the bags with clothes in them.  
He knocked on the guest room door.  
"Steph are you up?" He asked softly.  
"Yes, Pierre I am up and I am having a problem getting dressed, can you come in and help me?" Steph asked.  
"Of course" then he opened the door and saw her without a top but trying to get her bra on.  
Pierre sat beside her, and then took the bra and fastened it.  
He then took one of her new shirts and helped her put it on.  
"I hate having a broken arm." Steph said as she turned to look at Tank.  
"Pierre how long is this cast going to be on?" She asked him.  
"A couple of more weeks, so I suggest that you call out of work at Vinnie's for a while and let me take care of you." Pierre said to her and then he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"All right you can take care of me, but only if you tell Vinnie for me that I will be out of work." Stephanie said.  
"Deal" Pierre said and then he called him.  
"Vinnie answered on the first ring.  
"What"  
"Don't what me Vinnie or I will come over and punch you in the face." Tank said.  
"Stephanie can't work for a couple of weeks so Rangemen will be taking care of her bonds understood."  
"Absolutely no problem" then Vinnie hung up.  
"See no problem" then Pierre walked out of the room.  
Stephanie followed him into the kitchen and then sat down at the table.  
Pierre took out the eggs and started to make some for breakfast.  
He put the toast in the toaster, and poured some orange juice in to glasses.  
"So what do you want to do today it is my day off from work so anywhere you want to go." Pierre told her.  
"I would like to go and see Grandma Mazur and my parents" Stephanie said.  
"Sure thing we will go after breakfast." Pierre told her and then he served the eggs.  
After breakfast Pierre helped her into his truck and then they went to Steph's parents' house.  
When they got there, Grandma Mazur was waiting at the front door. "Come on in" Grandma Mazur said.  
"Wow who is this?" Grandma Mazur asked.  
"This is Tank who is helping me out right now" Stephanie said.  
"Nice bracelet where did you get it?" Helen said when she saw it.  
"Tank bought it for me" Stephanie told her.  
"It is very pretty" Helen said.  
"Thanks mom, I love it." Stephanie told her.  
"What does Morelli think of you getting jewelry from another man?" Helen said.  
"Mom Morelli is a two timing prick who cheated on me when I was dating him and Ranger does not want a relationship and I really like Tank so stop speaking." Stephanie told her.  
All of a sudden her dad walked in and saw her in a cast.  
"Baby girl how are you feeling?"  
"Fine daddy I have Tank here to help me if I need it." Stephanie said.  
Grandma Mazur was still staring at Tank. "Baby your grandma is staring at me." Tank told her.  
"You should see what she tries to do with Ranger" Stephanie told him.  
"Come on in and have some food." Helen told them.  
They all sat down at the dining room table and started to eat some more breakfast.  
After breakfast Stephanie looked at Tank and said, "I need to find a new car"  
"Right now you can't drive one handed so I will take you were ever you need to go baby." Pierre told her.  
"Well then how about we take a drive to the ocean and take a walk there." Stephanie told Tank.  
"Sure thing," then he got up and pulled out her chair. She got up gave her daddy a kiss and then they walked out.  
"Helen I like him a lot if you do anything to screw this up for Stephanie I will never forgive you." Frank told his wife.  
Meanwhile outside Tank helped Stephanie into the truck and then he got in the driver's seat and they took off for the ocean.  
Once they got there they took a walk on the beach. "So Pierre Sherman tell me about yourself." Stephanie said.  
"Well I grew up in California, with both of my parents and my identical twin brother. Then when I turned 18 I enlisted in the army and then transferred to the Special Forces. In the Special Forces I met Ranger, and he was my commanding officer. After most of our main missions were up, we started Rangemen with Lester, and then a few years after that I met you." Tank said.  
"So if I meet your twin how will I be able to tell you apart?" Stephanie asked taking his hand.  
"That is easy I am more physically built then his is, he became a cop and did not get many muscles." Tank said and then he stopped and kissed her by the ocean.  
"So now it is my turn what do you say we head back to my house and get changed and go out to eat." Tank said.  
"Sure sounds great" Stephanie said and then they headed back to the truck for home.


End file.
